marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Malekith
Alien Powers Minor Healing Factor: The mutant is able to heal minor wounds, equal to 2d6 + Health modifier. This healing occurs every 2 rounds at the beginning of the round. Heightened Durability: Increases Vitality by +2 Optimal Reflexes: The mutant is able to use a reaction to deflect or catch missiles. The damage is reduced by 1d10+ Dexterity Modifier + Mutant level. They are able to use a reaction to dodge a melee attack for 1d10 + Dexterity Modifier every 3 turns. Gives a passive Dexterity of 20. Optimal Speed: May make a total of 3 attacks per action. The mutant is capable of running 90 feet per turn. Optimal Strength: The mutant's unarmed strikes deal 2d6 + Health modifier in damage. The mutant is able to pick up 600 pounds with ease. The mutant may throw this weight as an action (120/150). Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Monk Unarmored Defense Beginning at 1st level, while you are wearing no armor and not wielding a Shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Willpower modifier. Flurry of Blows Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can choose to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. You may do this three times per day. Open Hand Technique At 3rd level, whenever you hit a creature with one of the attacks granted by your Flurry of Blows, you can impose one of the following effects on that target: * It must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. * It must make a Health saving throw. If it fails, you can push it up to 15 feet away from you. * It can't take reactions until the end of your next turn. Wholeness of Body At 6th level, as an action, you can regain hit points equal to three times your fighter level. You must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. Tranquility Beginning at 11th level, at the end of a long rest, you gain the effect of a Sanctuary spell that lasts until the start of your next long rest (the spell can end early as normal). The saving throw DC for the spell equals 8 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus. Quivering Palm At 17th level, when you hit a creature with an unarmed strike, you can choose to start these imperceptible vibrations, which last for a number of days equal to your monk level. The vibrations are harmless unless you use your action to end them. To do so, you and the target must be on the same plane of existence. When you use this action, the creature must make a Health saving throw. If it fails, it is reduced to 0 hit points. If it succeeds, it takes 10d10 necrotic damage. You can have only one creature under the effect of this feature at a time. You can choose to end the vibrations harmlessly without using an action. Equipment * Dagger * Mask * Robes Category:Characters Category:Villains